Latches assume many different forms in the prior art. The most common types are of metal comprising several different elements, including a metal frame which is screwed adjacent to the edge of a movable door panel, and which supports a spring-biased metal tongue which engages either a slot or a projecting member on a striker surface. The prior art includes numerous variations of this basic type, most of which include a plurality of parts, usually formed of metal or some other rigid material, which are expensive to manufacture and install initially, and to replace. Moreover, it is difficult to find suitable prior art latches which are designed to close securely, but which are responsive to a uniform pull force to open.